vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Dragon's Dogma)
Summary Death in the Dragon's Dogma universe shares the same features as the Grim Reaper in popular mythological depictions. Larger than many creatures in the realm, Death is a shadowy, black-robed figure hovering ominously above the ground. Death's hood hides no facial features -- instead, only a gaping black hole looks back at the Arisen. Larger than Death's own body, his deadly Scythe will instantly kill even well-prepared adventurers. The Bone Lantern held on his left side allows him to cast Sleep. Death was once an Arisen. The notice board quests, The Wages of Death I, II, III, and IV, were written by Death. In The Wages of Death IV, he states, "I have cast away the shackles of the Arisen. In form and function, I have embraced my calling... as death." Speculation suggests that Death is the twisted form of Arthacos, an Arisen driven insane by loneliness and the unending labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. In his insanity, Arthacos came to believe that it was his duty to offer one thousand human sacrifices to appease the Dragon's destructive nature and to save his country from calamity. He continues his vigil to this day. Arthacos' accounts can be found in the form of ten epitaphs scattered through the isle, which when collected are displayed at the Monument of Remembrance. The tone and style of these epithets is similar to The Wages of Death I, II, III, and IV which suggests that Arthacos and Death (who authored the Wages quests) are one and the same. When Death searches in the darkness, the Arisen will sometimes hear the whispering voice that drove Arthacos to madness. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Death, Arthacos (Previous name as an Arisen) Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Genderless, his previous gender before becoming a spirit was male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghostly Spirit, Former Human, Former Arisen, Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Magic, Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, unaffected by The Brine, Non-Corporeal, Immunity to Death-attacks and attacks that instantly kill, Immortality (Types 7 and possibly 8; as the manifestation of Death), Abstract Existence (Could theoretically be immortal as long as the concept of Death exists), Resurrection upon death, possibly many others, due to his previous experience as an Arisen. Attack Potency: Unknown (It doesn't rely on any kind of damage-dealing attacks. It only uses a durability negating scythe to fight). Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with The Arisen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi Galaxy level, Immortality and Resurrection make it nearly impossible to kill. Stamina: Unknown (Has never once shown exhaustion.) Range: At least Galactic via powerscaling Standard Equipment: A scythe and a lantern that it uses to cast magic spells. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teleportation: Death teleports to avoid enemy attacks and escape danger. * Sleep Inducement: Death channels magic into it's lantern casting a spell that makes enemies fall asleep, making them vulnerable to attacks. * Death Inducement: With a single swing of it's scythe, can instantly kill any enemy with one attack, causing the battle to end before it even begins. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Life and Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 3